1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection device for electrically connecting a plate-like contact of an equipment to a board, a battery having an electric connection device, and an electronic equipment having such a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic equipment, for example, a portable telephone has a battery removably attached to its back side. The battery can be charged from outside by supplying the power while the battery is mounted on the battery body.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary structure of a conventional battery. The conventional battery 1000 has an upper case 1001, a lower case 1002, a battery body 1003 and the like. After electrode lead-out parts 1004 and 1005 of the battery body 1003 are resistance-welded to tabs 1006 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, these tabs 1006 are soldered to a board 1007.
Then, an external connecting part 1008 is electrically connected with the board 1007 by manual soldering by an operator.
Therefore, the difficulty in miniaturization of the battery 1000 and the heat transfer to a sealing part of the battery at the time of welding cause lowering of reliability.
Moreover, since the external connecting part 1008 is manually soldered to the board 1007 by the operator, the difficulty in automation of soldering and the increase in the number of assembling processes obstruct reduction in cost.
Furthermore, it is necessary to realize secure and easy electric connection of the board of the battery, for example, with the contact of the casing of a portable telephone.
Thus, in view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric connection device which enables miniaturization and reduction in thickness, realization of high electrical reliability and reduction in cost, a battery having an electric connection device, and an electronic equipment having such a battery.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electric connection device for electrically connecting a contact of an equipment with a board within a battery, the device comprising: a housing having an aperture; and a connection terminal arranged within the housing correspondingly to the aperture, the connection terminal having a plurality of first connecting parts for pinching and holding the contact of the equipment so as to be electrically connected with the contact of the equipment and a plurality of second connecting parts provided integrally with the plurality of first connecting parts for pinching the board to electrically connect the plurality of first connecting parts with the contact of the equipment.
The housing of the electric connection device has the aperture. The connection terminal of the electric connection device is arranged within the housing correspondingly to the aperture. The first connecting parts of the connection terminal pinch and hold the contact of the equipment so as to be electrically connected with the contact of the equipment. The second connecting parts are provided integrally with the first connecting parts, and pinch the board to electrically connect the first connecting parts with the contact of the equipment.
Thus, the connection terminal can securely and easily realize connection while electrically and mechanically pinching the board. Since the housing and the connection terminal are integrally constituted, miniaturization and reduction in thickness of the electric connection device can be realized and the reliability of electric connection can be improved at a lower cost.
Also, in the electric connection device according to the present invention, a plurality of said connection terminals are arrayed at a spacing from one another within the housing and the housing is guided by a guide pin of the contact, thereby electrically connecting the first connecting parts of the connection terminals with the contact.
In this case, a plurality of connection terminals are arrayed at a spacing from one another within the housing. As the housing is guided by the guide pin of the contact, the first connecting parts of the connection terminals can be securely electrically connected with the contact.
Moreover, in the electric connection device according to the present invention, the aperture of the housing is formed in association with two sides of the housing.
In this case, the housing aperture is formed in associated with the two sides of the housing. Therefore, the contact can be pinched and held by the plurality of first connecting parts through the apertures on the two sides of the housing. Thus, the connectivity in connecting the electric connection device within the contact of the equipment can be improved.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a battery having an electric connection device for electrically connecting with a contact of an electronic equipment and supplying a power source to the electronic equipment, the battery comprising: a case; a battery body arranged within the case; a board arranged within the case for electrically connecting an electrode lead-out part of the battery body; and an electric connecting part exposed from the case for electrically connecting the electrode lead-out part with the electronic equipment via the board. The electric connecting part comprises a housing having an aperture, and a connection terminal arranged within the housing correspondingly to the aperture, the connection terminal having a plurality of first connecting parts for pinching and holding the contact of the electronic equipment so as to be electrically connected with the contact of the equipment and a plurality of second connecting parts provided integrally with the plurality of first connecting parts for pinching the board to electrically connect the plurality of first connecting parts with the contact of the equipment.
The battery according to the present invention has the case, the battery body, the board, and the electric connecting part.
Thus, the connection terminal can securely and easily realize connection while electrically and mechanically pinching the board. Since the housing and the connection terminal are integrally constituted, miniaturization and reduction in thickness of the electric connection device can be realized and the reliability of electric connection can be improved at a lower cost.
Also, in the battery having an electric connection device according to the present invention, a plurality of said connection terminals are arrayed at a spacing from one another within the housing and the housing is guided by a guide pin of the contact, thereby electrically connecting the first connecting parts of the connection terminals with the contact.
In this case, a plurality of connection terminals are arrayed at a spacing from one another within the housing. As the housing is guided by the guide pin of the contact, the first connecting parts of the connection terminals can be securely electrically connected with the contact.
Moreover, in the battery having an electric connection device according to the present invention, the aperture of the housing is formed in association with two sides of the housing.
In this case, the housing aperture is formed in associated with the two sides of the housing. Therefore, the contact can be pinched and held by the plurality of first connecting parts through the apertures on the two sides of the housing. Thus, the connectivity in connecting the electric connection device within the contact of the equipment can be improved.
In the battery having an electric connection device according to the present invention, the board is held and fixed by the case of the battery.
In this case, the board can be easily fixed as it is held and fixed by the case of the battery.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an electronic equipment having a battery for electrically connecting and supplying a power source to a contact of the electronic equipment. The battery comprises a case, a battery body arranged within the case, a board arranged within the case for electrically connecting an electrode lead-out part of the battery body, and an electric connecting part exposed from the case for electrically connecting the electrode lead-out part with the electronic equipment via the board. The electric connecting part comprises a housing having an aperture, and a connection terminal arranged within the housing correspondingly to the aperture, the connection terminal having a plurality of first connecting parts for pinching and holding the contact of the electronic equipment so as to be electrically connected with the contact of the equipment and a plurality of second connecting parts provided integrally with the plurality of first connecting parts for pinching the board to electrically connect the plurality of first connecting parts with the contact of the equipment.
In the electronic equipment according to the present invention, the battery has the case, the battery body, the board, and the electric connecting part.
Thus, the connection terminal can securely and easily realize connection while electrically and mechanically pinching the board. Since the housing and the connection terminal are integrally constituted, miniaturization and reduction in thickness of the electric connection device can be realized and the reliability of electric connection can be improved at a lower cost.